Stay high
by French Grammar
Summary: In which everyone got stuck on the roof while Tenten thinks she's an octopus. [Alternatif universe, drugs are mentioned]


**[Author's note]** Hi guys! Thanks for reading my story ^-^ I need to warn you though; this is the first time I write in English all by myself. I really enjoyed this, but I'm pretty sure there's mistakes :/ So if you have the time and feel like it, I'd be more than happy to be corrected, don't hesitate \^-^/ That's all for now, I hope you'll have fun reading!

* * *

"You know it's a bit like... Like..."

Tenten closed her eyes, as it was becoming difficult to think about what she wanted to say, and to look at the coulds at the same time. The sky was too blue right now. It was disturbing. She had stared at it for so long that she was kinda starting to feel like it was somehow heavy on her stoned body.

"It's like what, Tenten?" Ino asked in an impatient tone.

It was pretty clear that Ino wasn't in a good mood. She was sitting there, with her arms crossed on her chest, and looking at her "friend" as if she was about to kick her out of the roof.

"It's like clouds are the whales of the sky," Tenten finally answered before letting out a deep sigh.

The blond girl looked at her and frowned. She then turned towards the window and shouted: "Guys, she's so high!"

"I know, right," answered a voice from the inside of the house.

A few seconds later, Naruto was joining the two girls on the roof, his little blond head popping first through the window, and then his entire body as he was climbing there. He gave the girls a gentle look, smiling as usual, but Ino still seemed pretty annoyed.

"How did you guys even got her that high?" she asked harshly.

"We didn't do anything," Naruto said blankly, "she got like that by herself!"

"I can't believe it," Ino said as she stood up, "Tenten, let me tell you something!"

She touched Tenten's arm with her foot, poking her until the girl finally rolled her head in her direction. Her brown eyes were all red with God only knows what thing she had eaten or smoke or whatever.

"You're a mess. A real one," Ino said in a cold way, looking at Tenten like she was a bunch of garbages. "I can't do anything for you, I'm leaving."

"Bye," Tenten answered in a weird tone, closing her eyes once again.

"Wait Ino," Naruto immeditaly whined, "you can't leave her like that! We don't know her well, and she's your friend!"

Ino didn't seem to care at all. She glanced at Naruto with an arrogant look, pushing her blond hair over her shoulder as she was leaving the roof. "Weirdos belong with weirdos," she said. "You guys got high together so it's none of my business. I have a date with my girlfriend tonight and I'm not missing it 'cause Tenten is too high to get home, once again."

Naruto frowned and started to bite down on his nail with a worried expression, as Ino disappeared from his view. He then looked at Tenten who was laying there, her feet towards the sky and her arms spreaded open. She seemed to be in another world, way more high than he or Kiba were, and yet they had smoke the exact same thing. Surely she lied to him when she said she was sober. She wasn't. Otherwise, how was it possible that she was now higher than the empire state bulding?

Deep down inside of him, Naruto was blaming himself; he didn't know Tenten well enough to offer her drugs. That now sounded like a bad idea, but a few hours earlier, he didn't even think that things could go wrong.

"There, just climb on the bed, she's out on the roof," Naruto heard Kiba from the inside of the house.

A voice then answered in a grumpy, annoyed tone: "On the roof? If that's a joke, then it's incredibly not funny and rather stupid."

Naruto sighed. Of course Sasuke wouldn't believe them. Taking a deep breathe, he walked to the window and immediately spotted Sasuke in his room.

"Do you seriously think we don't have anything better to do on a sunday evening? She's right there, come and see if you don't believe me!"

Sasuke didn't seem very convinced. He was clenching his teeth, his arms crossed over his chest (he looked a bit like Ino when he was doing that) and he was glaring at Naruto with anger, as if it was his fault. Naruto stepped out of the window and went back to look at Tenten. He didn't force her! She was the one who wanted to get so high that she couldn't even stand up! Naruto had just wished she wouldn't have done that on the roof of _**his**_ house. Tenten needed to be gone by the time Iruka would come home, otherwise Naruto could say goodbye to his phone, his video games, and his friends for the rest of his entire life.

He was relieved when he finally saw Sasuke getting up on the roof with him. It was actually pretty satisfying to see the cold features of his face turning into surprised ones when he noticed Tenten.

"Do you believe us now?" Naruto said bitterly.

Sasuke seemed to be twice as more white as usual (well, if it was possible) as he turned to Naruto and barked: "What the hell? When you guys said you smoke on your roof and that she got too high to move, I thought you were kidding!"

"Why would we?" Kiba said as he was getting there too. Naruto gave him his hand to help him up, relieved that he had an excuse to turn his back to the mess behind him.

"She can't be high now," Sasuke exclaimed.

Obviously, he was very stressed out, way more than Naruto even, and the blond guy wondered why Sasuke Uchiwa suddenly seemed to pay attention to Tenten. He had literally never saw them chatting at uni. Sasuke was way too serious to lose his time with Tenten. She was known to be a party girl, she liked to get drunk, smoke and dance.

While Sasuke... Well Sasuke was serious. He was one of the best students of the university (maybe even of the whole country... Or maybe even the whole world) and most importantly; he had the reputation to never be interested in any girls (though many girls were interested in him (and yeah, Naruto was totally jealous of Sasuke's success (it's not even like Sasuke had anything interesting, he was a total jerk most of the time (okay he had the face and the body of some Greek divinity but still)))).

"Hey," Sasuke called on the stoned girl, "wake up!"

Tenten opened her eyes for one second, but she immediately closed them and didn't move at all. Sasuke blinked a few times, he didn't seem to know how to react. Naruto had to admit that seeing the famous Sasuke Uchiwa, who always had everything under control, so confused and lost, was quite funny.

"You know what's scary about fish," Tenten suddenly muttered, "they never close their eyes."

Naruto and Kiba had to shush their laughters when they saw Sasuke's eyes widened. The poor boy seemed so confused by Tenten's words. He shook his head and asked her: "Why are you talking about fish?"

But she didn't answer at all and Sasuke grew impatient. He abruptly turned his head towards Naruto and Kiba and repeated: "Why is she talking about fish?"

"You've never been high, have you?" Naruto asked with a bitter smile.

"Of course he hasn't," Kiba answered before Sasuke.

"Then you can't understand," the blond guy finished.

But Sasuke seemed vexed for some reason. He frowed like an upset child and replied: "What makes you say I've never been high?"

"Cause if you had, you'd understand why she's talking nonsense," Naruto answered, trying to be patient. Sasuke was such a show off sometimes. It was like he couldn't admit that there was some things that he couldn't understand, nor control.

"I'd let you know," Sasuke said with an arrogant look on his face, "that I have already got drunk, once!"

Kiba didn't even bother to hide his laugh this time, while Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Wow," he said mockingly, "thug life."

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew when someone was making fun of him. He sighed, deciding he'd have his revenge on Naruto later, as now he really had other problems to fix. The night was setting and the orange-pinkish sky would turn deep blue in a few minutes. Not that Sasuke was afraid of the dark or something, but he didn't like the idea of staying there too long.

"Ten-ten," he suddenly shouted as if he was talking to his very old grand-mother, "do! You! Un-der-stand! Me-h!"

Naruto faceplamed.

"Sasuke, she's drugged, not deaf," Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

Tenten opened her eyes and looked towards the sky for about 2 seconds, but then she closed them again, leaving Sasuke so confused that he didn't even know what to say. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before shaking his head in distress.

"Why does she... Why... Why does it seem like she's not even **seeing** anything?!" he stuttered.

"Erm," Naruto started, "she actually does. Do you think drugs turn you into Helen Keller?"

This time, even Tenten laughed, showing some emotion for the first time since Sasuke had arrived. She moved her arms down to her belly, as she was giggling and moving around like a child. For one second there, Sasuke got really scared that she would turn around and slide along the roof, but she remained there, her back firmly set up against the roof tiles.

"I'm so fucked up," Tenten said after she suddenly stopped laughing, looking straight to the sky.

"Well, you have never said anything so true," Sasuke exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips while looking down at her.

"Why do you need her anyway?" Kiba asked, crossing his arms on his chest with a confuse look.

Naruto internally thanked Kiba for asking that question that was burning on his tongue since Sasuke had texted him to ask him if he knew where Tenten was. It was so unusual for Sasuke to do something for someone else than him. Sasuke's fangirls thought he was perfect, but really he wasn't, Naruto thought, Sasuke was egoist, he was always thinking about himself and didn't seem to care about anyone else's feelings but his. Needless to say that Naruto looked at his phone like if it had grew arms and legs when he saw the message of the Uchiwa: "Do you know where Tenten Inoue is? I've been told she was spending the afternoon at your place."

And yeah, there she was, the party girl, the mess, the girl that would spend more time getting high than sitting in class. The make up around her eyes was so heavy and black that it made her look a bit like a panda, not to even say that it was ruined by the fact that she would rub heavily her eyes now and then. Her crop top was falling towards her breasts and we could see on her tanned skin some dirt that ended up there from the roof tiles, probably. Her brown hair was tied into two buns, as usual, but right now they were messy. She simply looked wasted.

So why on earth did Sasuke want to meet her? He, who was always looking impeccable, always acting so perfectly, never making any mistakes, so polite and serious in any occasion... That didn't make any sense.

"Because," Sasuke answered in an annoyed way.

Kiba and Naruto glanced at each other before looking at Sasuke again.

"Care to elaborate?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke sighed and looked down at his feet. Or at Tenten. Or maybe both, since he was standing pretty close to her. He bit his lips and then said: "We were assigned as a binome in one of our classes. We have to write an essay for tomorrow and she hasn't finished her part!"

Naruto rolled his eyes but smile in an amused way. Of course Sasuke was so focused on his scolarship. Having a bad grade was like the end of the world to him... But it was obvious that Tenten couldn't and wouldn't help it right now. Her body was there but her mind was somewhere else. And even though, it was getting late and the main problem now was to get her to go at least inside of the house, so that she wouldn't spend the entire night there.

"All of this for an essay," Kiba exclaimed.

"Well Sasuke, just finish it by yourself," Naruto said.

"I can't," Sasuke, his features showing a slight spike of shame. His fingers tensed around the strap of his bag as he started to blush. "I didn't read the second half of the book," he mumbled, "she did."

Naruto's eyes widened and he really felt like laughing.

"Well, seems like you're not as serious as I think you were!"

"Shaddap," Sasuke barked, annoyed that he had to admit that he did a mistake. He looked away, still blushing, and added: "well we might as well getting her inside or something."

"Well... We tried," Naruto said, "but it's more difficult than it seems."

"What do you mean, "difficult"?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "We just need to carry her inside, where's the problem?"

"Feel free to try," Naruto answered, rolling his eyes.

Kiba went to open the window and Naruto stayed there, looking at the Uchiwa without moving. Sasuke grabbed Tenten's thighs and, with a lot of difficulties, tried to take her over his shoulder.

"What ya' doin'?" the poor girl asked in a complaining tone. She clearly wasn't helping him, as she would let her body fall down each time he was trying to get a hold of her, like she was a lifeless doll.

"Tenten, for God's sake," Sasuke muttered.

"I'm an octopus," she statuated with a blank tone. "I belong to this roof. This is my natural habitat."

"Nonsense," Sasuke argued, still trying to hold her properly, "octopuses live in the sea."

"I'm an urban octopus. I adapted."

Naruto stared at them with a blank expression. Sasuke was now grabbing Tenten's hips, but the upper part of her body was still hanging on the roof and only a part of her legs were over Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm jealous," Naruto murmured as he heard Kiba coming back.

"Jealous of who?" the other boy asked softly, also staring at Tenten and Sasuke.

"Tenten," Naruto answered, "have you ever seen Sasuke giving so much attention to anyone else before?"

"Well you're not wrong, but it's only because he needs her for university purposes."

"Sure... But still, who has Sasuke's hands all over her hips, right now?"

Kiba nervously laughed.

"Didn't you guys kissed, once?"

"It was accidental," Naruto answered, blushing slightly. He tried to think of something else and focus on the scene in front of them, as Sasuke was still trying to get the octopus on his shoulder.

"Come on Tenten, just... I need you to help me help you!"

"Well then do something that will help me help you help y-... Me!"

Naruto was about to laugh again, but Kiba called on him in a worried tone: "Naruto, I have something to tell you."

Surprised by the seriousness in his friend's voice, Naruto turned his face towards Kiba and said: "Oh, yeah sure, I'm listening!"

"I'm just a goldfish swimming in a bowl," Tenten shouted, "leave me alone!"

The other boy bit his lips, and after a few seconds of silence, he said: "I kinda broke some parts of the window and now it's stuck. I think we're going to have to spend the night here."

"You're not a goldfish, stop talking about fish!" Sasuke replied.

"Oh God," Naruto sighed, realizing that he was about to live the longest night of his whole life. "If at least we could get high again. I wish we didn't gave Tenten everything we had."

* * *

 **[Author's note]** Alright, I hope this was understandable xD I had a lot of fun with this! And since I need to improve my english, I'm thinking about writing another chapter, maybe, I guess I'll see ^-^ Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
